Gandalf vs The Balrog
by Flagnut
Summary: It is my opinion that Tolkien's one great downfall was lack of description, this is a more descriptive version of Gandalf fighting the Balrog in Moria.
1. The fall

** Ok, well, I dont own Lord of the Rings, blah blah, legal stuff., blah blah** //Anyway this is my first attempt at fanfiction, please R&R, well here goes//  
  
Gandalf vs The Balrog  
  
"Fly you fools!" the wizard Gandalf managed to croak out to the on- looking fellowship. With his last words out he let go of the edge of the step and was swallowed by the darkness of Moria. But this was not the end. With the sounds of Frodo's anguished cries ringing through the darkness, Gandalf turned and sped down toward his opponent. Quickly he sped through the blackess, grabbing his blade as he went speeding bye. "AAAARGH!" Screamed the mage in a feral voice that seemed not his own as he grabbed the monster by the neck and swung his blade, which made a violent clanging and showered sparks into the inky darkness. Although taken by suprise at the puny man's sudden strength and bravery, the Balrog had now regained it's wits. It bellowed in rage and grabbed the nusance and ripped him from his chest. It howled with pain as the chunk of flesh that gandalf had gripped came off with a sickeningly wet ripping sound releaseing a jet of flame from withen the creature. ' How can this puny man be so strong?' thought the Balrog, 'No matter, I will not be caught off guard again!' The Balrog launched itself toward the tumbling wizard , wrapped both of its burning claws around his midsection, and squeezed with all his might. The old man screamed in pain as the creatures constant fire licked at his flesh and incredible strength crushed his bones. Suddenly he saw a light glinting in the gloom. "TO ME!" Gandalf screamed, and his staff wizzed into his hand. "In the name of the Valar you shall let GO!" he commanded and thrust the head of his staff infront of the eyes of the Balrog, which instantly burst into a spectacular white light. The monster screamed in pain and rage as he let go of the wizard and clawed furiously at his eyes. Then without warning, the Balrog felt the intense chill of the of the accursed waters of Khazad Dum.  
  
// How will Gandalf overcome the Balrog? Found out in the next chapter! or maybe not...// 


	2. The water

// Part 2, the water and the steppe //  
  
The Balrog screamed a jet of steam into the icy depths of the ungerground lake of Moria. It wreathed in agony as the water quenched his flaming hide and sent of great clouds of steaming water into the blackness. So great was it's pain that it did not feel the small, yet strong, hand grip it's tail. It knew what it needed, so even though every second was a hell, it forced it's wings to work jetted off through the liquid. Pain was it's world, pain was being, the water seeped through it's pores, down it's throat, in it's lungs, it's vison turned black, sparks popped in it's brain, the world began to spin violently. Then it found salvation. It's talon hit rock. Summoning the last of it's strength, it grasped the the step and hauled itself, and it's passenger, onto land. The wizard's world spun. His hand, a hand that dared to grasp a Balrog not once but twice, was now purple and swollen and felt like it was flaming. He rolled over on the cold stone and brought himself to his knees. He look at his foe and saw him on all fours, already flame was licking wetly from his flesh, as he wretched steam and boiling water. 'I cannot fight anylonger' he though and collapesed on his stomach. In his minds eye he saw a fading grey light. In reality he saw the Balrog roar and burst into full on smoke and flame, a long tongue of flame emerged from it's left hand and a flaming blade emerged from it's right. Before his eyes closed for the last time, he saw the beast crack it's whip, illuminating the a great staircase. 'Send me fast to the halls of Mandos' was his last thought as the gray wink out of existing. But then something curious happened, and there was a new light..... and it was white. 


	3. The steps

// Part 3, The steps //  
  
Tha Balrog's roar of triumph rent the air like a knife. It cracked it's newly formed whip and raked it's flaming blade across the ground sending a fountain of sparks about it like a demonic fireworks display. The monster loomed over it's adversary, and it reached out a burning claw. 'Stupid mortal' it thought 'Didn't he realize that no man can defeat me?' "But I am no man" said a powerful voice. The Balrog stopped, shocked at the voice that dared defy it, then clutched at it's eyes as the figure burst into a pure white light, which burned it's very flesh with it's brilliance. As the first awesome wave receded, the beast blinked it's eyes and struggled to see, and when it's eyes finnaly saw, it felt something it had not felt since it retreat to this place...fear... For in place of the decrepit old man there should have been stood a figure that was taller then it should. There was no bend in this things back, but a fierce fire shone in his eyes. Swathed in magnificent white cloth was he, and brandishing a staff that eminated a white light whose end was imbedded with beautiful crystals that hurt it's eyes to look upon " ENOUGH " bellowed the flaming beast and charged the thing which defied him. The wizard lept into the air, like a feather on a breeze, and dodged the creature's goring horns, while at the exact moment it passed beneath him, he reached out his staff and tapped the creature at the base of the flaming wing. There was an instant of blinding light, then a crack like thunder, followed by a sickening crunch as the joint crumpled in upon itself. The Balrog screamed in surprise as a pain unlike that it had ever felt in battle ripped through it's back. It turned and saw the things back was to it, and lashed out with it's burning whip. Triumph rose in it's flaming heart as it coiled around the staff. Brasing itself, it hauled with all it's massive might. The staff however, was not ripped from the mage's hand, instead the mage came with it and readied his staff for another blow. But this time the monster knew not to underestimate his foe. Sword clanged with staff and a viscous struggled insued. The darkness that consumed the Balrog crept into it's sword, feeding it with darkness, while light from the wizard flared into it's staff, imbuing it with light. There the figured stood, light and dark struggling against one another, fire licked from the beast and sweat stood out on the mage's forhead. The Balrog however, was larger, so with a mighty heave, darkness swallowed light and it's enemy was thrown onto a starcase across the stone on which they fought. The wizard clambered to his feet and planted his staff in front of him. 'There is nowhere to jump now!' thought the monster and once again charged with a roar. The wizard muttered a few words in a language few now know and a shimmering bubble, like diamond encased him. Undaunted the Balrog through all it's bulk forward and shattered the shield like ice, and hammered it's head into it's foe. "Ugh" the mage grunted, and a fine mist of blood splayed from his mouth. He was thrown backward up the steps, the fact that they went up was the only thing that spared him from being crushed against a wall. Pain tore through his limbs and torso as he landed with a dull thud, but still he stood. That's when he felt the breeze. A roar eminated from below him and he saw the monster's fire . "I call upon the Winds of Manwe, lord of the eagles of Cristhorn, mightiest of the Valar, ruler of Valinor, lend me your might to smite this spawn of Melko!" boomed the wizard. The whispering breeze grew into a roaring maelstrom. The Balrog however, was ready. Throwing his arms aside, the monster extended it's claws, and summoned the fire from with in. As the wind wound down the stairway, the Balrog roared and release a jet of flame. Wind met fire, the stone around the point of contact shuddered and even cracked in some places. But fire feeds on wind, and soon the jet turned into a torrent, the torrent into a tornado. Pressure built, the winds howled and fire roared as both sides attempted to smite the other, then there was a deep rumbling sound as the earth itself bucked and heaved, threatening to collapse. At the last minute the mage relented and wrapped humself inside his cloak. There was a terrible noise, like the end of the world, as the flame now found no resistance and roared up the stairs. The fire engulfs the figure wrapped it the cloak, then picks it off the ground and carries it like a wave in the ocean. The skies out side lit up like dawn as a great tongue of fire, like that of the earth itself, rose out of a spire of Moria and into the night sky.  
  
// whew, bulk of the battle, next, The Spire// 


	4. The Spire

// sorry it took so long, here it is, the last chapter //  
  
The steps of the Balrog thundered enourmously as it climbed the steps leading to the spire. Triumph gleamed in it's eyes as he went to feast upon the roasted flesh of the thing that dared defy him. What a fool that old being had been, thinking he could best a Balrog in combat. A fresh reminder of the wizards strength wripped across the beast mind as he accidently scrapped it's broken wing against the wall. It roared in pain more mental then physical as it remembered the humiliation it had been through. ' No matter ' thought it ' For I have arrisin victorious, the dark fire consumes all ! ' thought the monster darkly as it finnaly climbed the last step and walk out to meet its fate... For there stood amongst blasted rock and twisted metal, the wizard still alive! "IMPOSSIBLE" roared the Balrog in the evil tongue of Mordor. "No, for now the dawn has come, and the true light shall vanquished you, Flame of Udun. " spoke the wizard calmly, yet somehow more powerfully because of it, and burst forth once again in a dazzling pure white light. " The dark has fled you, and your flame is spent," thus said he extended his hand and a shimmering blade twinked into existance there. " You will fall before the might of the Valar as your demonic bretheren fell before you" He clenched his shining blade in both hands and raised it above his head " I call upon the might of the Valar, enchant this weapon with your awesome power, and give me the strength to thrown down my enemy" Spoke the Wizard in a tongue long forgotten. Then A mighty bolt of lightning streaked down from the sky and wrapped around the blade. The Balrog meanwhile had been staring in utter shock at this thing that dared defy it. Slowly it begin to back away without noticing. Fear, cold and naked shown in it's eyes, it sweated the scent of death as the once mighty fire that once consumed him died away, and once awesome shadow shriveled, revealing cracked and twisted armor beneath between which red and throbing flesh showed through. " Now, this ends at last!!!" the Wizard Yelled and swung his sword, sending a pure white hot bolt of electrical energy at a deep fissure in the armor around the Balrog's dark heart. The monster shrieked in pain, a flare went off inside it's head as bright as the foe that it faced. It dropped to it's knees and vominated forth a vicous black fluid unto the ground. Energy coiled around the sword's humming blade as the Wizard prepared another blast. Suddenly the Balrog rose once more and roared in a choked and gurgling voice and charged for the last time. The monster swipped at the Wizards head, whom stepped nimbly back and placed the tip of the shinning blade upon the horny brow of the Balrog. "Begone fell beast, your fire burns no more" said he. There was a mighty boom as if the skies themselves were rent apart. The Balrog's eyes bled tears as pain unimaginable ripped through it, the bolt cooking it's mind, but then there was nothing, and so fell the Balrog of Moria. The enemy the wizard fought then fell upon the mountain side and crumble into ash as the last of the creatures fire consumed it. "It is done" croaked the wizard and so fell upon the stone, his last thought before his mind strayed out of space and time was of the Frodo, and the ring.  
  
// Finnaly done, hope the elvish font came out right, keep an eye out for my next piece about the ents// 


End file.
